His Father's Tale
by royaltylaine
Summary: Gideon learns how to defeat the Black Fairy, and at the time, learns what happen to his family.


Loosely based off Chp 33 of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, part 2: The Prince's Tale._ (or Severus and Lily's tale)

* * *

Gideon stood in his mother's library, shielded behind bookshelves, wand in hand, ready to strike the evil Black Fairy down. The words _Avada Kedavra_ spurned his tongue, as he watched the wretched woman gloat alone in victory. Just when he was about to raise his wand and utter those killing words, a hand fell on top of his and lowered his weapon.

"Wait, Gideon." His long time friend Emma whispered. "Someone's coming."

Someone indeed. It was none other than Professor Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, and Gideon considered him just as evil as the Black Fairy.

"Ahhh. Rumplestiltskin, come to celebrate my victory with me?" The woman asked.

"You've chosen a most fitting spot." He replied, walking to stand beside her.

The Fairy chuckled and smiled devilishly at him. "M'yes. The half-blood's library. I thought you would've agreed."

Rumple nodded and sighed. "I've come to ask you a favor."

"You're free to ask anything of me." the Black Fairy said before turning to the man. "You are my son after all."

Gideon and friends were in shock. The all looked at each other in disbelief, but they all heard it, all four of them heard her say the word son, so it must be true.

Rumple walked over to a table that was close to the group of teenagers. It held two glasses and a bottle of champagne. The teens watched their professor pour the drink into both tall champagne flutes before reaching into his sleeve and removing a small vial from it. Rumplestiltskin popped the cork and poured its contents into one of the glasses, picking them both up and walking back to the Black Fairy with the glasses.

Gideon's eyes widened with realization. His Professor was about to kill the evil fairy. But why? After all this time, Gideon and his friends could have sworn that Rumplestiltskin was working with the Black Fairy, not against her.

Rumple handed his mother the glass. "Leave the boy alone. You've won. Storybrooke is yours, and soon all the magical people will be in your control, just not him. Not Gideon."

"Really Rumple. You're still soft. Just like that half-blooded wrench you eloped with." The Black Fairy tilts her head back, downing the drink in one turn and throwing the glass, letting it shatter on the wall.

"Her name's Belle," Rumple said as one of the Black Fairy's hands went to her throat like she was beginning to choke.

"You should remember. After all, you're the one who killed her." He said as the Black Fairy fell to the floor. Gideon watched as his Professor loomed over the evil woman as she struggled to breathe. "And now I can avenge my wife's death, and protect my son."

The Black Fairy stopped moving and lay there dead beneath him. Rumple stepped over her body and walked wearily to the library circulation desk. He put both hands on its counter and stroked the wood softly as water began to well in his eyes.

"We did it Belle," he said, letting his tears fall on the desk. "My love, she's gone. Forever. I'm so sorry my Belle."

A voice clears their throat. When Rumple turned around, he's in shock to see that the Black Fairy was still alive and smiling menacingly at him.

"Sorry for the theatrics son, but I'm not dead." She laughed frantically before holding an invisible hand to his neck. "Did you really think it would be that easy to kill your mother?"

She held him up off the floor. Rumple was kicking the air and struggling to breathe. "And just for that, I plan to kill your precious son Gideon first."

"Now drink up Rumple," She said, using another invisible hand to pour the real champagne that contained the poison into his mouth.

"You're a growing boy." She added before dropping him on the ground in front of the circulation desk. Then she whisked herself away in a cloud of smoke, letting her son succumb to the poison in agony, only leaving behind a fading echo of her evil laughter.

Gideon and his friends rushed out of hiding to aid their fallen teacher. Rumplestiltskin was pale and barely breathing. Gideon took the Dark One by the hand and held it tightly and pressed his forehead against his. This man was his father. Why didn't anyone tell him? Gideon didn't ask for this life. He never wanted to be the chosen one. All he ever wanted was to have his mother and father and make them proud of him by being a good kid. Now one was dead, and the other was dying before his eyes.

"Take them son," Rumplestiltskin rasped, gesturing to the fallen tears on his cheek. "Take them."

Gideon pulled out a spare vial and gathered his father's tears in it before corking the small container tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me Professor?" the teenager sniffed, unable to hold back his tears. "Why didn't you tell me that you were my father?"

Rumple smirked and looked into his son's eyes. "You have your mother's smile."

He was gone. Gideon held his father's hand, letting his tears fall on him. He screamed ferociously until his friends dragged him away from his father's lifeless body.

"Gideon, Gideon snap out of it," Emma said.

"We need to leave Storybrooke. It isn't safe here anymore." Gideon's other friend Regina added.

"I'm not leaving!" He announced.

"Mate, didn't you hear what that evil witch said. She wants to kill you." Robin said, trying to make his friend see reason.

"I don't care. She killed my family." Gideon snapped as he got up from the floor. "I will stop her. I will destroy her like she did my family."

All his friends sighed. It was a suicide mission if they stayed. But they weren't going to let their best friend parish alone. They were in this together.

"I'm staying with you then," Emma revealed taking Gideon by the hand.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed.

"So am I." Robin joined his hand with Gideon's.

Regina groaned. "Fine. I'm in too." throwing her hand in and completing the circle.

"What's the plan mate?" Robin asked.

Gideon pulled out his father's tears. "Maybe he can help us."

"Okay, we'll go to the roof and place the library in a protection spell until you figure out how to defeat her," Emma said before walking off with Robin towards the elevator.

"This better work," Regina added before following the rest of her friends to the roof of the library.

Once his friends were gone, he pulled up a chair and takes a seat. He looked at the man laying dead next to the desk and closed his eyes. Gideon balled up his fists, releasing all his anger one more time in a mighty shout until his throat felt sore. He hunches over and breathes slowly, trying to settle his nerves.

He was ready. He finally was ready to know everything. Even if it killed him, he wanted to know why this path was chosen for him. He uncorked the bottle and poured his father's tears into his eyes. His vision began to blur, then black out completely. Gideon couldn't make out where he was, all that was there was a small flicker of light. He follows the light until it blinded him, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arm. When he felt the light's intensity fade, he heard birds chirping and felt a soft breeze against his skin. Gideon lowers his arm and finds himself in a field.

A small child was crying on a swing set. She swung lonely, sniffing and wiping the tears from her blue eyes, long auburn hair blowing softly in the breeze, dragging her feet as they swayed on the ground. Gideon heard a twig break behind him and turned around to see a young, skinny boy with long dark brown hair, step out from the meadow beside him. The boy walks over to the swing set and sits on one of the empty swings beside the girl.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked. "Do you know how to swing?"

The young girl nodded and continued to rock on the swing. The boy got up from his seat and begins to push the little girl on the swing set until she was at a good pace. Then he jumped on his swing to catch up with her.

"Kick your feet like this." the boy motioned, showing the young girl how to swing.

She looks over at him, her frown finally gone, and begins to kick her feet. Soon they were both swinging high, and playful laughter ensued. After a few minutes, the pair came to a stop.

"My name's Rumple, what's yours?" he said holding out his hand.

"Belle." the little girl said, shaking the boy's hand. "And I know how to swing."

"You do? Then why were you crying?"

"My mom died yesterday," Belle revealed, becoming sad again.

"My mother's gone too," Rumple said. "She left when I was a baby."

"Why did she leave you?" Belle asked.

"I don't know." Rumple shrugged. "My father said she just did."

"I'm sorry," Belle said looking down at her shoes.

"It's okay," Rumple said, before turning to her and trying to cheer her up. "Hey, can you do that trick again?"

"What trick?"

Rumple gets off the swing and picks up a flower bud, then hands it to Belle. "Make it grow."

"How do you know I can do that?" Belle asked curiously.

"I see you do it all the time," Rumple revealed.

"You have?"

"Yes, I watch you a lot in the grove over there," Rumple said pointing to the spot where Gideon was standing.

"My father said I'm not supposed to do that," Belle said rolling the tiny bud around in her hand. "He's said I might hurt someone."

"No, you won't. My dad does magic all the time."

"Your father can do magic?"

"Yes, doesn't yours?" Rumple asked, and Belle shook her head no. The boy shrugged. "Well your father's not here, and you couldn't hurt me, just try."

Belle looked down at the tiny rosebud in her hand and closed her eyes, and when she opened them again a fully bloomed rose was in her hand.

"See, I told you," Rumple said taking the rose and putting it in her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

The scene changed, colors flowed around Gideon until a new vision appeared. Belle and Rumple were older and lay beneath a Maple tree, holding each other hands and watching the red and yellow autumn leaves float down from the tree.

"...And went you turn 12 you get to come with me to Storybrooke."

"Storybook?" Belle repeated. "That sounds fantastic. I love to read."

"Not Storybook. _Storybrooke_ ," Rumple emphasized. "You'll learn more about your magical powers."

Rumple rubbed his back on the ground, letting one of the tree's root scratch his itchy shoulders.

"Is it still bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's been itching really bad now," Rumple told her.

"Can I see it again?" Belle asked.

Rumple sits up and takes off his shirt and shows Belle the markings on his back. They were dark brown lines that resembled a spider's web. The lines extended across his back, from shoulder to shoulder, and when Belle touch them, it almost felt as though they buzzed.

"Father said soon they'd be strong enough to fly, and I'll even be able to carry a person."

"It must be nice to be a fairy," Belle said, tracing the lines on his back with her fingers.

"Nah," Rumple said. "I would give anything to be a wizard like you."

A tall older boy approached them with his two friends and pushed Rumple onto the ground, holding him down with his knee.

"Look at this freak guys, he has tattoos, and he's only a kid." The boy taunted.

"Gaston get off him!" Belle said, pushing the brute off of her friend. "Leave him alone."

"Awww my neighbor is taking up for her freaky boyfriend, how cute."

"She's not my girlfriend," Rumple said putting on his shirt.

"Shut up freak. If I wanted your little girlfriend, I could have her."

"I said she's not my girlfriend," Rumple said, balling up his fists as his face redden.

"Rumple its okay. Calm down." Belle said, trying to temper her friend's anger. "You can't do magic, or you will be expelled from Storybrooke."

"Listen to your girlfriend tattoo boy." The bully said, making his friends laugh. "Better yet, since you've told me she's not your girlfriend." Gaston grabbed Gideon's mother by the arm and pulled her with him and his friends. "She can be mine."

Rumple quickly scrambled to his feet and raised his hand, ready to blast the older boy with every ounce of magic he had. But Belle couldn't let him do that. She refused to be the reason why Rumple got expelled from Storybrooke. The 11-year-old cast a spell, throwing the boys to the ground. One even had a bloody nose from falling on a rock. The boys quickly got up and left, crying and calling them both freaks as they ran home while Belle and Rumple watched, holding each other's hands.

The scene shifted once again, and Gideon found himself in Storybrooke. He was right in the middle of the sorting festival for the new students.

"I'm nervous Rumple," Belle said squeezing her friend's hand.

"Don't be Belle. We all had to do it." He explained. "The hat will just decide if you possess dark or light magic."

"And which one do you possess?" Belle asked.

"We'll talk about it after your sorted."

The Head Mistress, Reul Ghorm, called Belle's name next. She puts on the hat, and it shouted Light Magic. Everyone on the light magic side stood and cheered for their new comrade. Belle looked around for Rumple among her new classmates, but he wasn't in the same group as her. He sat smiling at her from the dark magic side. Gideon noticed Rumple held disappointment in his eyes while his father tried to remain happy for Belle's achievement. He supposed his magic took after his father's. Gideon was sorted into the dark magic side too.

The environment switched again, and his parents were a few years older, perhaps even the same age as Gideon was now. They were walking together in the school's corridor, Rumple was carrying her book bag for her, but this time they weren't holding hands, like in the visions before. They looked to be heading toward the mess hall for dinner. Gideon quickly caught up to them and follows closely behind.

"I thought I was your girlfriend Rumple," Belle said, walking with her hands folded across her chest.

"You are, sweetheart."

"Then why don't you walk me to class anymore?" Belle asked, pulling him by the arm so he would slow down and talk to her. "It's almost like you're ashamed of me when you're around your friends."

"Belle don't be silly,"

"I see the way they look at me. That Cora and Hades, they all hate me, just because I'm on the light magic side." Belle shook her head. "If I had any choice I would be on the dark side with you."

"Don't say that Belle, I love you because you're light." He stepped closer Belle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I don't care what my friends think about you, or us. They can all kiss each other's asses for all I care."

Belle giggled and stepped up on her tippy toes to give Rumple a kiss. "You promise nothing will change between us?"

"I promise Belle." He told her. "I love you."

Belle smiled. "I love you too."

The chatter in the halls stopped as Reul Ghorm spoke over the school's loudspeaker to deliver some urgent news.

 _"Students and faculty. There will be no classes today. All students are to return to their dorm rooms immediately. All students must promptly be accounted for after dinner. That is all."_

Belle looks up to her boyfriend who looked almost white as a ghost. "What do you think it is Rumple?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but let's get you to your room. We can have dinner there."

As Rumple walked Belle to her dorm room, Gideon could tell Rumple knew something was wrong. His father walked closely beside his mother with his arm wrapped around her as terror lurked behind his eyes.

The scene reformed once more, and Gideon stood in a familiar room. It was his dorm room, but in his vision, it housed his father, Rumplestiltskin. Gideon recognized an evil laugh behind him. The Black Fairy passed through him and approached his father's bed.

"Wake up son."

"It's you. The- the Black Fairy." Rumple stammered, jumping from his sleep.

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother." The Black Fairy sneered, sitting down next to her son on his bed. "Call me mom."

"What do you want?" Gideon's father asked.

"I've been watching you Rumplestiltskin." The evil woman cooed, stroking her son's face gently. "Always galavanting with that half-blood girl."

"Her name's Belle."

"Whatever. She'll never truly love you." The evil fairy said. "She's light, and you're dark. Those things don't mix."

"That doesn't matter."

"Perhaps. But what if I told you that I plan to destroy all the half-bloods." She said, squeezing her son's cheeks with her hand in a mocking fashion. " And that I can use your help. After all, you are my son, and that makes you the Dark One."

"The Dark One?" Rumple asked with a look of fascination in his eyes.

"I've piqued your interest." the Black Fairy giggled. "Why yes honey, the Dark one. The most powerful wielder of dark magic. What do you say? Join me, son."

Just when Gideon thought he found the reason why Rumplestiltskin chose to accede to the Black Fairy, his father surprised him.

" No!" Rumple reached under his pillow and took out a dagger and stabs the Black Fairy through the chest, "My father gave me this knife to stop you. Only the Dark One can use it, and only the Dark One can kill you."

Rumple began to say the incantation, but his mother distracts him with an eerie promise.

"This isn't the last you will see of me. I'll take everything you love away from you." She said, poofing away in a cloud of smoke before Rumple could finish the banishing spell.

The vision shifted quickly in a haze. Scenes entered briskly then changed rapidly. Gideon could briefly make out what looked to be his parents graduating from school before it vanished. Next, the vision shifts momentarily to them getting married by the same maple tree of their hometown. Then the scene switched swiftly to his parents getting jobs in Storybrooke. Belle, as its librarian, and his father as the school's Professor of magical artifacts. It was becoming too much for Gideon, and he finally had to close his eyes to stop the bout of dizziness he was experiencing from the flashing locations in time.

When he reopened his eyes, he was in Storybrooke's magical artifact shop with his father and Reul Ghorm. They sounded to be having a heated discussion about the safety of Storybrooke.

"We prophesized her return Rumpelstiltskin, all we need is for you to destroy her this time." the Blue Fairy said.

"I will, just get my family to a secure location, out of Storybrooke and away from harm," Rumple said. "I'll do what needs to be done."

"I'll escort your family myself," The good fairy told him. "But I still need to know where you've hidden the dagger?"

"It's with my wife's favorite things." Rumple sighed, Reul Ghorm was wasting precious time. "Please just get her and my son out of town."

"Thank you, Rumple." The Blue Fairy began to chuckle familiarly. "My son."

The Black Fairy had tricked him by disguising herself as the Blue Fairy and acquired the dagger's location. She immobilized him with squid ink and laughed wickedly at her son's helpless state.

"I should kill you for what you did to your own mother, but I think I'll settle for your family. Perhaps then you will join me." She said poofing out of his shop to find Rumple's half-blooded wife.

Gideon followed the Black Fairy. He had a feeling where she was headed to, his mother's home. Gideon made it just in time to see the evil witch step into his home, although he was too afraid to go in after her. He wouldn't be able to stop his mother's death anyways. This was just a vision, and his mother had long since passed. His father approached the house too late, and they both heard a bone chilling scream. The broken look on his father's face shattered Gideon's heart. He watched as Rumple waved his hands and summoned his son outside. Gideon as a one-year-old appeared in his arms, crying his tiny brown eyes out as Rumple tried to settle him.

"There There Giddy. Daddy's got you." Rumple told him, then he looks towards his house. "I'm so sorry Belle."

The Black Fairy poofed in front of them, wearing a sinister smile, with her wand in hand, ready to kill baby Gideon in his father's arms.

"Wait," Rumple said. He kissed his son's head and made Gideon vanished from his arms before she could inflict any harm herself. But the Black Fairy was unaware that Rumple merely sent his son to the Maple tree in his hometown, where Rumple's father discovered him and sent him off to live with another family. "He's gone. You win. I'll join you mother."

"I knew you'd see it my way son."

Gideon finally realized that everything Rumplestiltskin did was to protect him. He hid Gideon and pretended not to know his own child just so the Black Fairy wouldn't discover him. Gideon couldn't imagine what his father had to go through. Watching his son grow up with another family and hiding the truth from him and continuing to save Gideon's life.

"Wake up," A friendly voice said. "Gideon please you have to wake up. Now!"

He opened his eyes, and Gideon was back in the library named after his mother for her bravery. Everything was much clearer now, and he knew how to defeat the Black Fairy.

"What did you find out mate?" Robin asked.

"It's here," Gideon said getting up from the chair.

"What's here?" Regina asked, looking around the empty library.

"The weapon that can stop the Black Fairy," Gideon explained. "My father said it was with my mother's favorite things."

"Which is?" Regina still trying to figure out just what in the world he was talking about.

Gideon got up and skedaddled off to the fantasy section of the library and located the book titled, _Her Handsome Hero_. He opened the book and inside he found the Dark One's dagger.

"The Professor always used to mentioned that this was my mother's favorite book." He said.

"That's the Dark One's dagger," Emma said. "Only the Dark One can use it."

"And after my father died, I became the new Dark One," Gideon tells his friends. "You all need to leave. I need to speak to my grandmother alone."

"Are you sure mate?" Robin asked.

"You may need our help." Emma offered.

"No, I've got it from here guys." He gave his friends a hug. "Thanks for all your help."

The trio left their friend behind and vacated the library. Gideon stood there for a moment looking down at the massive dagger in his hand. He knew what he must do. It was time to put an end to the Black Fairy's life for good. Gideon looks back up and sees a pair of glowing orbs. They grew brighter and almost blinded him. When the light had dissipated, there stood his parents.

"We're proud of you son." His mother said smiling. "We knew you could do it."

"Mom. Dad."

"I'm sorry I had to keep the truth from you," Rumple told his son.

"It's okay dad. I understand why you had to." Gideon said wiping the tears from his eyes. "And I don't blame you for working with the Black Fairy."

"Thank you son." Rumple smiled. "Your forgiveness was all I ever wanted."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"You won't be alone while you are facing the Black Fairy," Belle said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. "We'll be right there with you, okay sweetie?"

"Thank you, mom. Thank you, both."

"Good luck son," Rumple said as they both vanished from the library.

Gideon dried his tears on his sleeve and used the dagger to summon the Black Fairy.

"Well well. If it isn't my grandson." The Evil Fairy sneered. " I thought my son had killed you long ago, but he's always been my biggest disappointment."

"Not mine. My father is my strength, and so is my mother."

The Black Fairy laughed. "Well then, if you love them so much how about you join them."

The evil witch charged Gideon full force. Unknowingly, the teenager purposely lets her attack him with her bare hands so that he was close enough to stab her through the stomach with the dagger.

"No, where did you get that?"

"My parents gave it to me," Gideon said, before reciting the banishment spell.

The Black Fairy solidified into stone. Gideon picked up his wand and delivered the final blow. _Avada Kedavra_ , and the Black Fairy was no more.


End file.
